Our first time
by xDiary-Of-Jane
Summary: Just a random drabble. About Abby's mom & Dad's first night together. WARNING:SPOILER FOR 'Daddy issues part 2' & 'Daddy issues: part 3' Read my top and bottom Author's notes!


A/N. SORRY! I know I haven't done anything on here in a while, been busy! & Me begging for reviews isn't cute! And i do not upload chapter's cos my computer won't let me, YES!I KNOW SHINIGAMI EYES ARE GREEN! I said in my author's notes (Which no one reads I guess) In my stories they do not all have glasses or the same eye color! DX I am stressed beyond belief! I have writer's block still and I came up with this randomly! I cannot even, ARG!

Now this will probably suck cos my brain is still fried and I'm a bad writer =w=...screw the AN! Just read and review. X_X P.s this is based back before Undertaker left Annabelle (Yes I changed Abby's mom's name, I am also gonna change her's to Anastasia.)

DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING! ONLY MY OC!

WARNING:A not miled sex scene, sortta a spoiler fot 'Daddy issues: Part 2, and 3' (if you haven't read them they are on my other account, Grelle Sutcliff) and hotness! XD

* * *

It was dark and raining outside, a few candles in the small bedroom where lit. "Huh! A-Adrian~!" The brunet underneath the tall silver haired death god gasped.

"Shh~ it will only hurt for a moment Anna~" He said before placing a soft kiss on her lips and continuing to penetrate the withering body beneath his own.

She flinched and allowed her navel length jet black hair to hide her deepening blush. "I-I've never-"

"I know Love. I will be as gentle as I can~" He said gazing into Navy blue eyes before leaning down and kissing her cheek.

He gently thrust into her earning a whimper as she pulled his hair slightly. "I-it hurts!" she wined burying her face in his cream colored skin.

He stopped all movement to let her adjust. "I'm sorry, if it doesn't get easier after a few minutes then I'll stop." He said cuddling her.

She nodded in agreement. After about a minute she granted him permission to move. He thrust into the smaller body receiving another whimper in reply. Another thrust.

"haa~! A-Adrian!" The silver haired man smiled against his loves neck placing a soft kiss on the nape of it.

"my Anna~ my lovely Anna, Mine~, Mine~" he whispered against her neck, running his finger's through her thick hair.

She blushed at the pet name. "Hnn! I told you not to-ah~-Call me that, it makes me feel like a child."

"Heh. I know~ but you're just cute when you blush though~" pressing their lips together he thrust harder into her small body.

"Auuh~!" She gasped allowing him to slip his tongue inside of her damp cavern.

"Hnnnn~"He hummed against her lips making her giggle. "Heh, I'm happy you find me amusing~"

"Shut up." Is all she said before pulling him in for another kiss.

"Hnnn! Annabelle~" picking up the pace he smirked as he earned a rather loud scream from her.

"GOD! Adrian!" She moaned running a small hand up his toned abdomen. She blushed deeper -if possible-.

Reaching his braking point he sat up puling the smaller body into his lap. "Hnn~! It's almost over darling~"

Wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing his lips she started to feel the coil in her stomach start to get closer to it's release.

Her walls started tightening around his member, he groaned giving one last thrust before. "Auuuuhh~!~!~! Adrian!"

"huuh! Hnnn~! My beautiful little lady~" He cooed laying the panting brunet down on the mattress.

Panting she looked up at the reaper through half lidded eyes before whispering. "I love you~"

* * *

_**PLEASE READ THE HOLE THING! AT THE END IS ABBY'S Q&A O**_

_**A/N: Okay! My first time writing sex. *Blushes* Oh my! _ I am soo, so very sorry for not being on here for so long! My brain is gone! X_X & Animegeek123 is laughing at me! -_-" She has become my best friend, and she's also my sister from another mister! GO, GO READ HER STORIES! She is a much better writer then me! ^_^' In other news! I also started watching the second season of kuroshitsuji, I hate their Japanese voices! But I'm suffering through it! *Sighs* ^-^ Jess, I know you're gonna kill me! BUT! The people must know! as soon as bad little Jessica! (Animegeek123) gets her laptop back, she'll be writing and posting a Eric Slingby x oc fanfic! :3 OH YES! The oc is mine. ;D But she actually had the idea to pair them! XD**_

Also,** _I may or may not, write a Sebastian x oc story. :3 anyone interested? Ne,? ^_^ I was blushing while writing this. *.* So dirty! Why am I using so many smiley faces? O_o Oh well! It doesn't matter. I am also going to attempted to write a story for just Will, *Sighs* he is so hard to keep IC! But it is fanfiction. Anyways! I have started getting lazy, perhaps I'll continue? Maybe if I get enough re_****_views~! ;D I also am gonna try and put poor little Alexander back in! Now on to our Q&A._**

Now to answer XxHela-VenomxX's questions Abby!

Abby:-_-" Well you asked If Penny's cat Casper is cute, he is and he is a white cat with blue eyes.

You also asked if Sebastian would like him. Who's he?

You also asked: What does Grell's perfume smell like? It smells like roses, which is not so bad but he sprays half a bottle on himself!

You also asked me if there is a reason I hate the color yellow, I just do. I don't need reason I didn't think.

You also asked what my mother looked like. She was beautiful, she had long flowing black hair that fell to the middle of her back, dark piercing blue eyes that looked like the deepest part of the ocean, fair skin and a smile bright enough to light up the darkest room.

You also asked if me and Grell saved you some cake. Yes we did. *Gives XxHela-VenomxX some cake*

Me:WELL THAT"S IT! For now~ This was really just a drabble. ;P

Reviews are love! & I don't have a boyfriend, so I gots plenty to give! *Holds arms out for a hug* do you guys have any love to give me? :3 *Gets tackled by animegeek123* AGH! Jess! I know you love me!

Review~! *.^/


End file.
